Wireless communication systems can include wireless hotspots that provide localized areas of wireless Internet connectivity. Wireless hotspots can be installed in public places such as coffee shops, restaurants, businesses, public buildings, and places where they can be accessed by travelers, such as airport, train, and bus terminals, for example. A wireless hotspot can comprise a wireless router that is linked to the Internet, wherein a device can obtain Internet access through the wireless hotspot.
Wireless hotspots typically use the WI-FI communication protocol (also known as “Wi-Fi” or “WiFi,” short for “Wireless Fidelity”). The WI-FI communication protocol is based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. As a result, a person can connect to and use a wireless hotspot if the person has a wireless device that can communicate with the wireless hotspot using WI-FI technology.
BLUETOOTH is another wireless communication protocol that is commonly implemented in wireless hotspots. BLUETOOTH was invented by telecomm vendor Ericsson as a wireless alternative to RS-232 data cables. BLUETOOTH was standardized as IEEE 802.15.1.
However, due to the increasing popularity of wireless hotspots, and increasing utilization and traffic levels, obtaining a prompt connection can be problematic. Obtaining a prompt connection can be further complicated if the person is passing through a wireless hotspot and desires a quick connection in order to quickly and efficiently obtain information.
Many wireless hotspots can communicate using both WI-FI and BLUETOOTH, and therefore are capable of providing redundant wireless communications. Unfortunately, WI-FI and BLUETOOTH interactions are not effectively integrated in wireless hotspots in order to optimize the WI-FI experience.
Overview
A wireless communication device (WCD) and wireless communication method are provided. The WCD in one example includes a WI-FI transceiver configured to exchange wireless communications using a WI-FI communication protocol, an alternative wireless transceiver configured to exchange wireless communications using an alternative wireless communication protocol, and a processing system coupled to the WI-FI transceiver and the alternative wireless transceiver. The processing system is configured to transmit keep-alive messages to a wireless hotspot at intervals using the alternative wireless transceiver, determine WI-FI connectivity to the wireless hotspot based on wireless hotspot responses to the keep-alive messages, and if WI-FI connectivity to the wireless hotspot is to be initiated in the WCD, then generate a WI-FI communication readiness indication in the WCD if wireless hotspot connectivity is available and exchange communications with the wireless hotspot by emulating WI-FI communications using the alternative wireless transceiver.